Noise
by KamicoKari
Summary: Sasuke can't finish his work because of all Naruto's noise so he comes up with a plan to hear a noise only he that he likes. LEMON, GRAPHIC SEX.


Don't own Naruto Please R&R- Sakura Haruno

WARNING- GRAPHIC SEX LEMON

--------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke could'nt concentrate on his work because of all this noise  
"Naruto could you please turn down the volume of the t.v. and be a little  
bit quieter I have to finish these mission reports. The raven-haired jounin said.

"But...ha ha ah... Sasuke Spongebob and Patrick both got hit with the coconut".

"Naruto I don't care just please be a little quieter."

"Oh Sasuke did you say something" Naruto looked questioning

"Naruto"! Sasuke almost felt his vein pop out of his head.

"Okay Sasuke I'll be a little bit quieter". The kyuubi holder stated.

"Thank yo-"

"Ha...ha...ah...ha. Now they got hit with two coconuts."Naruto laughed holding  
his stomach

"I can't concentrate I'll just go into the my office".  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke slamed the room door to his office still hearing  
all the loud noise through his office door.

'Ok Sasuke clear your mind you can do this just focus'

"AH...HA...AHHH! Spongebob your not a jelly fish."

'Damn how can I concentrate with Naruto's big mouth  
and a stupid show as Spongebob Square Pants noise  
running through house...

Sasuke sat there thinking of a plan to shut Naruto up  
and that damn t.v. too,

'I've got it I can molest and fuck that stupid dobe until  
he can't say one word. And after sex he'll do what he always  
does sleep. Now to put the plan into action.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto sat there laughing his heart out and holding his stomach  
when Sasuke entered the room. 'Is he ever going to run out of  
breath?' Sasuke thought

"Hey Sasuke you have to watch this with me Patrick said 'This  
Is what I get for working overtime' and he wasn't even working.  
Ha...ha...haaa."

Sasuke flipped over the couch so he was sitting next to Naruto.  
Sasuke then grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"HEY I WAS WATCHING THAT"! Naruto complained

"Dobe" Sasuke said on a very relaxed sexy voice

"My names not Dobe TEME"!

Sasuke's onyx eyes just stared into baby blue angry eyes  
for long time before Naruto spoke."Give me that damn remote  
Sasuke go back to your work I was here first."

"That's the problem Naru-chan I can't your so loud it makes  
jealous that I'm not the one who's making you scream and  
be noisy so I have to solve that problem."

"Sasuke-teme I..."

That's all Naruto could get out before Sasuke kissed  
him. Rubbing Naruto's body up and down Sasuke  
layed Naruto down on the couch and started to remove  
his clothing.

Naruto grunted and moaned in ectasy as Sasuke touched  
him and removed his clothing. "Sasuke...ah..uh...stop...please.

"Why should I Naruto you didn't when I asked." Sasuke said  
devishly while removing Naruto's shirt

Sasuke started to suck on Naruto's rosy red nipples nipping  
and teasing them. Sasuke then removed Naruto's pants  
rubbing his erected member gently through his boxers.

"Ah...Sas-su"

"Yes Dobe"

"Don't call...ahhhh...me..th-"

Sasuke continued his trail down Naruto's body kissing and  
licking Naruto's chest then his stomach. It felt like our's to  
Naruto with Sasuke torchering him.

Sasuke finally reached Naruto's boxers biting the boxer's  
him stretching them out then letting go making the boxer's  
hit Naruto.

"Ouch...Teme."

"Do you want it my little Naruto...do you." Sasuke said while  
rubbing Naruto's member through his boxers.

"I...ugh..ha...ah."

Naruto could'nt say much else before Sasuke stripped him of  
his boxer and kissed the head of his member."Sasu-ke...please  
stop...ah teasing."

Once Naruto said that Sasuke took him whole inside of his mouth  
sucking hard and slow Naruto could'nt help scream and moan.

"That's right little dobe scream...scream for me" Sasuke said  
as he pumped Naruto's member.

Taking his other hand Sasuke pulled something out of his  
pocket while starting to suck again.

"AHHH! SASU-KE!" Naruto yelled as he reache his climax.

Sasuke stood and wiped his mouth. "Naruto do you want more?"

Sasuke started to remove his clothing as Naruto watched  
He then bent down and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto gave up  
on refusing the raven-haired man's actions and wrapped his  
arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him panting for air. Taking the tube he  
just pulled of his pocket and slicking a few fingers and looked down at  
Naruto's face that was lost in ecstacy.

"Now my little dobe do you want it?" Sasuke asked placing his fingers  
at Naruto's entrance.  
With a nod of his head Naruto thought he was about  
to feel Sasuke's digits slipping in out of him but what he felt  
was nothing.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke usual scoweled face.  
"Naruto I didn't ask you for a nod I asked you did you want it"?

Naruto was stilled dazed from his orgasm forced out a small  
almost unheard voice."Y-yes... Sasuke...ple-please.

Sasuke grinned an evil grin and inserted a finger inside of Naruto's  
tight entrance, then Sasuke inserted another one of his slick digits  
inside of Naruto stretching him.

"Ahh...Sasu-uke...faster." Naruto begged.

Sasuke then inserted a third finger inside of Naruto searching  
for that special spot that would make Naruto see stars."AHHH  
SASUKE"!

'Found it Sasuke thought' grinning Sasuke removed his fingers  
taking the lube and preparing himself for Naruto.

Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "So dobe how do  
you like it so far you haven't been making enough noise I want  
you to scream my name. Sasuke said before slowly pushing his  
member into Naruto.

"Ahh...Dobe your so hot...your so tight"

"AHHH! SASUKE...HARDER...FASTER PLEASE...UGHN!" Naruto screamed

"That's right scream Naruto scream" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's  
member pumping at the same rhythms of his thrusts. Angleling himself so  
that he would hit that special spot inside of Naruto, Sasuke thrust harder into  
Naruto hitting his prostate over over and over.

"Ah...Sas-ke that...feels...so...ah...good." Naruto screamed as he reached his  
second climax.

Sasuke seeing his lover scream in his second orgasm and his muscles tightening  
around his cock sent him over the edge.

"Ah...Naruto" Sasuke grunted before spilling his seed deep inside him.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruto...hey dobe are you asleep." Sasuke asked before looking over to Naruto  
who was sleeping carelessly.

"Mission accomplished" Sasuke said before climbing off the couch and gathering his  
clothes. While putting on his clothes Sasuke said."Now maybe I can get some work  
done". Looking down at Naruto the events of what just happen ran through his head.  
"Maybe I can just finish my work tomorrow" Sasuke said as he stripped his clothes back  
off and snuggled back up with Naruto.  
------------------------------------------------  
TBC  
Please Review and tell me what you think


End file.
